Frozen Guardians
by ImaginIsa
Summary: This is technically Jelsa but more accurately Jack X Elsa X Anna. This is not a romantic pairing but I urge you to read it anyway. Elsa and Anna weren't two of a pair of siblings, they were two of a trio. Jack gets back the rest of his memories and realizes that, in the rush to defeat Pitch, he missed out on the most important memory of all.


_Author's Note: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen. I've been reading/hearing a lot about Jelsa (Jack X Elsa) lately and for some reason I can't get on that wagon. Something seems a bit off about pairing our fun loving (and very 21__st__ century) Jack Frost with serious, responsible and a bit introverted Queen Elsa. I was re-watching the movies the other day and I suddenly realized something about Jack's memory of his sister…here is my Jack X Elsa X Anna. Enjoy! Please review – if people like it I can add a second chapter!_

_Also, the parts written in this font are meant to be read to the tune of "Do You Want To Build a Snowman" _

**Frozen Guardians**

Jack woke up and he knew something was wrong. It was late morning - early spring sunlight streamed in through the bay windows of his room. His small ceremonial crown glinted on his desk next to his ice-skates and Anna's doll. _Anna_. Why hadn't she come in already? Anna was always the first one awake in the palace - even before most of the adults. The seven year old prince slid out of bed and grabbed the doll. He silently walked to the girl's room and knocked. There was no answer. He walked inside and looked around. Both beds were unmade and empty - Elsa and Anna were nowhere to be seen. Jack was starting to get scared. He half-ran to the ballroom, praying that Elsa and Anna where in there playing. He rounded the corner and froze. A sob tore itself from his throat. The doors had been forced open and servants were busy mobbing up the melting ice and snow.

"Elsa! Anna!" Jack cried out. He ran to the slush on his short legs and grabbed the skirt of Melissa, the children's chief maid, "Where are they? What happened?"

"Jack," his mother's tired voice called to him from the end of the hall. He turned around so fast that he almost fell and dropped Anna's doll into the snow. His parents and his sisters were there, looking exhausted. Four-year-old Anna was asleep in his father's arms, while eight-year-old Elsa was dragging her feet slightly behind her parents.

"Mama!" he called and ran to jump into his mother's arms.

"Oh, Jack," she murmured, running her hands through Jack's dark brown hair. In the summer he had red highlights, a bit like Anna's red hair, but he looked more like Elsa.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Sit down, Jack," his father said, "There is something we need to tell you..."

"So we can't tell Anna about Elsa's powers? Ever!" Jack asked, eyes wide. "How is that fair?"

"It's to protect her," his mother repeated.

"I don't understand," the little boy repeated.

"You will someday," his father promised. Jack didn't think so. He followed Elsa into her room and watched as she began to pack her things to move into a room across the hall.

"We'll tell her someday, right?" he asked her.

"I don't know, Jack," she said, her eyes filling with tears. "I almost killed her today! I can't...she's the baby! We've gotta protect her!"

"Yeah, but she won't be the baby always," Jack insisted. "Promise me you'll tell her someday! Pinky-swear it!" The prince stuck out his pinky and glared at his sister.

Elsa looked at it for a long time before finally grabbing his sticky finger with her own. "I promise I'll do it if you come with me," she said, "So that she'll believe me."

The king came to usher Elsa out of the room and down the hall, leaving Jack standing there alone.

"I like the snow," he whispered to the empty room just before a confused Anna came in rubbing her eyes.

"Why was I asleep in mama and poppa's room?" she asked Jack.

Jack shrugged.

** Some Years Later **

Anna knocked on Elsa's door as Jack watched from down the hall. He was truly fed up with dolls and had told her to go play with someone else. So...

Anna took a deep breath and began. _"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away! We used to be best buddies, and I've still got Jack, but why won't you join the game? Do you want to build a snowman?"_

_"It doesn't have to be a snowman!"_ Jack shouted from down the hall.

"Go away, both of you!" Elsa shouted through the door.

Anna sighed, _"Okay, bye."_ she said sadly.

Jack took her hand in his and led her outside.

**Some More Years**

Jack knocked on the door, truly frustrated with their older sister. Anna waited a little ways down the hall, leaning against the wall and watching him with hopeful eyes.

_"Elsa!"_ Jack called. _"__Do you want to build a snowman?"_

"_Or ride our bikes around the hall?"_ added Anna.

"_We think a bit more company is over-due, we've started playing pranks on the servants down the hall,"_ said Jack.

"_It's gets a little lonely, cause he's a boy,"_ Anna interrupted.

"_And she's still a little young,"_ added Jack. The two glared at each other then chorused,

"Please Elsa!"

There was no reply.

Anna sighed, "I told you," she said. Anna walked into her room and closed the door.

Jack banged on Elsa's door.

"Elsa! Open the door now!"

Still no reply.

"Open the door," Jack threatened, his fourteen-year old eyes flashing, "Or I'm going to tell Anna about-"

Elsa threw open the door, grabbed Jack's hand, and dragged him inside. She slammed the door shut and hissed, "Don't you dare!" Ice crackled up the walls and, despite himself, Jack stepped back.

Elsa gasped, and screwed shut her eyes, "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don't feel!" she whispered desperately. Her hands shook inside of her white gloves.

"Elsa," Jack said, "I'm not scared of you. I...I miss you. Please, the three of us used to have so much fun together."

"It's too dangerous, Jack," she said.

"Elsa, listen to me," Jack began, his temper rising.

"No, you listen," Elsa interrupted. "I could kill someone! I almost killed, Anna! Jack, I can't be responsible for hurting anyone."

"I don't understand how staying locked up in here..." Jack began, frustrated.

"No, you don't understand," Elsa agreed. "Because you weren't there. You didn't almost..."

"And whose fault is that," Jack asked. "Whose fault is it that I wasn't there, huh?"

Elsa's eyes filled with tears and the ice around the room creaked angrily.

"Get out, Jack," she said.

"Elsa..." Jack tried again gently, reaching for his sister. But she flinched out of the way just as their father opened the door.

"Jack! What are you doing in here?" their father demanded.

"He's leaving," Elsa said firmly.

"Yeah," Jack agreed, his emotions churning somewhere between sadness and anger, "Just leaving."

He stomped out of the room and watched as the king firmly closed the door behind him. Jack suddenly couldn't stand being inside - he couldn't be in this house, with these people, for another minute! Anna opened her door and looked at him with big eyes from a crack.

Jack looked at her and grinned mischievously. "Want to go ice-skating?" he asked her.

Anna's eyes lit up and she ran inside, giggling to grab her coat and skates. Jack raced down the hall to grab his own stuff and then the two of them went to find their mom.

She was too busy talking to a maid to really understand what Jack was asking.

"Oh...all right," she answered, distracted. "Be careful," their mother admonished as they left running.

"We will!" Jack called back as Anna pulled him along.

They didn't stay inside of the pond within the castle walls. Jack had discovered that some of the stones in the garden was loose. A bit of tugging revealed a hole large enough for Jack to slip through and Anna scrambled after him easily. They ran down to the fjord and put on their skates. They dashed across the ice - laughing with the joy of breaking the rules. With the thrill of air that felt cleaner, of a sun that shone brighter!

But then...the fjord is too big to freeze completely, even in the coldest winter...

"I can skate farther than you," Jack teased his sister.

"No you can't!" Anna called back and they dashed out across the ice.

A sudden crack froze Jack's heart. He looked down even as he skidded to a stop. His eyes wide he shouted desperately, "Anna! Stop!"

She stumbled and almost fell...and large cracks opened up on the ice underneath her.

"Jack? Jack!" she called.

"Anna! Don't move! Just don't move!" Jack told her desperately. Cracks opened under his feet too and he carefully took off his skates and threw them back towards the shore. He looked up at the castle wall, hating himself for putting Anna in danger and he suddenly, understood.

That was what Elsa had meant.

Jack would never forgive himself if Anna got hurt now, not when it had been his suggestion to come out here.

The ice groaned and Anna squealed.

"It's okay, it's okay. Just don't look down just look at me," Jack told her. His bare feet protested at the ice underneath them but he ignored the cold.

"Jack, I'm scared," Anna half-sobbed. Anna who never cried. There was no one on the wall to hear them; Jack was on his own.

"I know, I know," he told her soothingly, "But you're gonna be all right. You're not going to fall in." Thinking fast, Jack said, "We're gonna have some fun instead."

"No we're not!" Anna protested. The ice creaked again.

"Would I trick you?" Jack asked with a smile.

"Yes! You always play tricks!" Anna shot back. Inwardly, Jack winced. True, bad call. But he had to calm her down or they would both fall into the freezing water.

"All right, but not...not...not this time. I promise, I promise you're going to be fine," Jack insisted. Anna looked at him with huge eyes. "You have to believe in me," he added.

She nodded, just slightly, but it was there.

"You know..." Jack said slowly, racking his brain for ideas. He caught sight of a curved tree branch on the shore and, suddenly, he knew what he would do. "We're going to play hopscotch. The way we do every day. As easy as one..." Jack carefully stepped back towards thicker ice. "Two..." the ice cracked a bit and he almost cried out, but managed to change it into a teasing, "Woooow" at the last minute. "Three!" he said, finally on safe ice. He quickly ran to the shore and grabbed that marvelous stick. "All right," he told Anna, "Now it's your turn."

Anna nodded.

"One," Jack said. Anna took a careful step towards him and the ice cracked dangerously beneath her.

"Two," Jack insisted. Another step. More cracking.

"Three!" Jack hooked her around the waist with the stick and flung Anna to safety. He slipped back onto thin ice in the process and sprawled out on his stomach.

Everything was still.

Anna smiled in relief, her eyes bright with love for her brother. Jack half-laughed..._thank god she's safe_...and then the ice broke open under him.

"Jack!" Anna's shout was the last thing he heard.

The strong, cold current of the fjords of Arendelle pulled him down, down, down. Too deep to swim. Too cold to swim. Just darkness...and that freezing cold...

Elsa stood alone, in the center of her room, and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Jack," she said to the empty room, "I'm going to do it. I'm going to tell Anna; but you better be there to calm her down. Goodness knows she's going to be angry we didn't tell her earlier..." Elsa smiled. There. She'd decided, and she felt lighter than she had in years. But then...people were running around outside, calling for blankets, for lanterns and rope. Elsa suddenly was afraid.

"Momma? Poppa?" Elsa called through the door. "What's happening?"

No one answered.

"Somebody!" Elsa shouted, a sob rose to her throat and the ice that had melted once she had calmed down began to creep up the walls once more.

A small voice, a familiar voice, with tears evident in her voice said, "Elsa?"

"Anna?" Elsa replied, she slid down the door and placed one gloved hand on the door. "Anna, what's happening?"

_"Jack and I went skating,"_ Anna said. _"It was his idea but I agreed. And he snuck us out the gates, onto the ice outside, to play in the breeze. But the ice started cracking, we were out alone - and I was about to fall in._ He saved my life. But Jack...the ice..."

Elsa began to cry and she demanded, "Say it! Say it, Anna!"

"They haven't found him yet," Anna sobbed.

Elsa grabbed her ears and began to sob. The ice grew and the air almost vibrated with the cold. On the other side of the door, Anna curled up into a ball and sobbed just as hard.

Hours later, the king finally dared to enter Elsa's room.

"Elsa?" he asked tentatively.

"It got worse," she muttered, tears frozen in her cheeks.

She didn't think it could get any worse.

Three years later, their parents died and she was proven wrong.

**Three Years Later - A Week After Coronation Day in Arendelle **

Anna stumbled across the ice that Elsa had made in the palace courtyard, a large smile on her face. Now that the secret was out, Anna had her sister again - and Arendelle had the most amazing queen. Elsa was the Ice Queen - the perfect, beautiful, magical ice queen that would lead them all. Elsa caught her, and they laughed and talked and Elsa waved her hands and suddenly beautiful ice-skates made of ice were on Anna's shoes.

"Oh, Elsa," said Anna. "They're beautiful but you know I don't skate. Not since..."

The words caught in her throat and she couldn't finish. She hadn't thought about her brother in a long time.

"Not since Jack," Elsa agreed in a whisper. A whisper so low that not even Kristoff could hear, and a young man balancing on a magical stick in the middle of the ice rink certainly didn't hear.

"Oh, come on," Jack Frost complained, shaking his white bangs out of his hair. "I want to know too!"

"Who's that?" asked Olaf.

"Our brother," Anna said. "He died in an ice-skating accident. The ice broke underneath us and...He saved my life but he fell through."

"We never found the body," said Elsa.

"That's awful," said Olaf.

"It was the one time I snuck out of the gates," said Anna. "It's why I never tried to run away."

"But that doesn't mean you should stop skating!" Jack argued. He grabbed his staff and flew over to stand beside the royal women. "He sounds like a fun guy - he would have wanted you to enjoy this!" He wished with all his heart that they could actually hear him. He felt protective over them somehow. And the queen's powers were completely amazing!

"He would have wanted you to continue skating," Elsa told Anna.

"Exactly!" Jack agreed.

Still, Anna hesitated. Jack blew a snowflake in her face, wishing she'd give in to the little girl inside of her. Anna blinked in surprise, and smiled.

"Let's do this," she told Elsa. The sisters grabbed hands and skate off - Elsa graceful and Anna a bit wobbly. Jack whopped with joy and shot into the sky - riding the wind high above the palace. There was an ice castle he wanted to check out.

** A Couple Hundred Years Later **

Pitch was gone - for the time being - Jack was officially a guardian, Easter had been saved, millions of teeth picked up, and the Guardians were enjoying a welcome cup of hot chocolate at North's place.

Jack smiled at his friends and sat back in his chair. He pulled out the box with his teeth and took a deep breath.

"What's wrong?" Tooth asked.

"Nothing," Jack said, "I just...I didn't get back all of my memories before. I only saw a few and then went off to find Pitch. I...I want to see the rest."

"Go ahead," said Bunny, nibbling on a carrot. "No one is stopping you."

Jack took another breath and pressed the lid of the box.

...

A girl with white hair created snowmen in her room while a two year old squealed with joy...

Arendelle...

Prince...

Parents...

Elsa. Anna.

...

Almost fifteen years of memories slammed into Jack's mind and he literally fell out of his chair.

"Jack?!" Everyone asked with varying stages of alarm. Sandy had a question mark over his head.

"I was a prince," Jack said. "I had two sisters! And one of them had ice powers!"

"What do you mean by ice powers?" asked Bunny skeptically.

"A prince?" repeated Tooth.

Sandy started jumping up and down in excitement and shot up a picture of an elaborate castle.

"Yes!" said Jack, pointing at the sand sculpture, "She made an ice palace when she was 21 - I flew right through it and...And...And I didn't know who she was."

"Ice palace?" all the Guardians asked.

"Wait a minute," exclaimed North, "That was Elsa!"

"Yes," said Jack, "Elsa and Anna of Arendelle where my sisters."

"You were that Jack?" all the others demanded. Even Sandy shot up a bunch of sand pictures.

"You guys knew me?" Jack asked.

"We know every child," said Tooth gently.

"But that was ages ago," Bunny added.

"Why didn't you realize who I was?" Jack complained.

"Keep in mind that there are millions of children in the world every year," North said, not unkindly. "And you'd been a spirit for several years before you ran into us."

"And Jack of Arendelle had black hair and dark eyes," added Bunny. "Jack Frost on the other hand…"

Jack fingered his white hair and sighed, accepting their explanation with a nod. Jack looked up at the full moon outside. "I missed everything," he whispered.

"Maybe not everything," said North.

He stood up and went over to a bookshelf on the side of the room. "Do you know where the story of Jack Frost began?" he asked.

"Uh..." Jack replied.

"Fail," Bunny muttered. Jack threw a snowball at him.

North took down a very old book and handed it to Jack.

"Anna may have had a bit of magic inside of her, too," he told Jack. "She started writing about you." Jack took one look at the first page, where it said simply, "This is the story of a boy who, unseen, makes the darkest season a time of joy. His name is Jack Frost." Jack closed his eyes and held the book tight to his chest.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose," he muttered, a sad smile on his face. "Thank you, Anna."


End file.
